


so let's be sinners to be saints

by acumirklis



Series: The Moral Law [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Backstory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gay, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Religion, War, bashing the church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acumirklis/pseuds/acumirklis
Summary: That was all Corpse ever wanted. This was his legacy.He never desired to be remembered for great accomplishments, for astounding victories or a legendary reputation. All he wanted was to keep his people safe, as long as he was around, they’d not suffer. Corpse would be there to protect them from all harm.____meant to be read after chapter 5
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Moral Law [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111382
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	so let's be sinners to be saints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitterCr0wn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterCr0wn/gifts).



It was wonderful to watch them.

The joyful, carefree expressions on their usually guarded faces, the sparkle of reassurance and trust reflecting in everyone’s eyes.

Corpse knew why they felt so safe. He knew why they didn’t bother to hide as much as he’d painfully observe them do on the daily.

After all, he’d created this safe haven for them.

To most people, it might not have made sense.

Corpse, in the eyes of most people, in the eyes of God, was normal. He had no reason to do this, no reason to surround himself with people that got imprisoned on the daily, ruthlessly hunted and beaten and killed for their supposed sins. He was honourable, he was pure.

But this had never been about Corpse, in the first place.

He was what they considered _normal_ , but that didn’t mean he was as blind as them.

Corpse may have never struggled with who he fell in love with, whose body he wanted to hold at night, but the person he loved the most did.

His sister.

She was more like a mother to him; someone he could trust and confide in and a person whose opinion he valued above anyone else’s.

They’d not had it easy, but Corpse would go through it again if only it meant he’d get to have her in his life.

___

_Something had been brewing the whole day, Corpse had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach._

_His house, usually fairly noisy, was deadly silent; he couldn’t pick up his mother and sister’s usual banter, couldn’t pick up his father’s endless tales about his travels as a young man. Even their animals seemed to keep quiet out of what, fear? Perhaps._

_This was not good; it was absolutely frightening._

_Corpse had woken up alone in the house, his parents and sister were gone. He’d done his duties, he’d finished his chores, he’d done it all before he even saw another person’s shadow._

_His mother and father had come home very late in the evening, faces as stern and cold as the rocks he liked to throw into the nearby lake for his own amusement._

_What was going on?_

_Not a single greeting, no warm words or embraces; his parents’ gazes were as icy as the harshest winter Corpse could remember._

_Had he done something wrong? Maybe, he’d forgotten to do his daily chores yesterday, and this was his parents’ form of punishment?_

_He only got his answer a few hours later._

_It was very late; he’d already gone to bed when he heard yelling downstairs._

_Corpse froze, because his father hated people raising their voice in the house more than anything. And yet, the boy could overhear his father’s voice amongst the deafening sound of fury._

_His body stiffened as soon as he realized that his sister had come home, too. He knew, because he heard her cry out in despair._

_As quickly as Corpse could, he jumped out of his bed and ran downstairs, hiding behind a wall as he stared at the scene in front of his eyes with paralyzing fear; his sister was on the floor, slumped over, her long black hair hiding her doll-like face, but the small sobs that shook her shoulders still stood out to Corpse more than anything else in the room. His parents, towering over her like vultures over a carcass, stared down on her with so much disgust in their eyes Corpse felt his entire body shudder._

_“You disgusting, little wench.”, their mother spat, huffing offendedly as her grip around a besom tightened._

_Corpse swallowed down a whimper when he realized that he could see scratches on his sister’s hands. She looked almost like she’d fought a thorn bush._

_“Please…”, his sister pleaded with a voice so timid the boy barely heard her speak at all._

_“Don’t you dare beg for mercy, you knew what you were doing!”, their father growled with just as much venom, shaking his head with disappointment. “We even gave you a chance to stop, the first time you did it! Wasn’t that kind enough of us, huh? You went and betrayed your whole family, instead!”_

_Corpse wanted to intervene, but he wanted to cry just as much. What had his sister done that would elicit such a horrendous reaction from their beloved parents? He’d never seen them this angry, the look in their eyes was what he imagined the Wrath of God would look like._

_She remained silent, and Corpse’s confusion only grew more._

_“You disgust me, Annora. You’re a disgrace to our family.”, their mother hissed and his sister only whimpered._

_“I apologize, please, don’t be angry, I won’t do it again.”_

_Their father scoffed. “Oh? Do you really think we’ll believe you, huh? The last time you promised that, from what I can remember, and trust me, my memory is excellent, you still went out to find her again. Both of you are hopeless, but at least her family’s moving town so you’ll never see her again, regardless.”_

_Corpse had never heard his sister cry like that. Not when she’d fallen off the tree they’d climbed together and bruised her knee so badly it was bleeding, not when their grandmother had passed, not when she’d believed to be lost in the big marketplace before their parents found her again._

_She was wailing, and Corpse felt like his heart would soon split in two._

_Their mother kneeled down and grabbed his sister’s chin in her hand roughly, which caused her to look into her mother’s fuming eyes. “We raised you better than this, we raised an honourable, grateful daughter! But what did you do to thank us? Become a brat, an ungodly sinner?!”_

_“Oh no,” their father spoke up, turning away from the scene and looking outside the nearest window._

_The room was coated in silence before he turned around again, Corpse swore he saw flames dance in his eyes. “You are not our daughter anymore!”, he barked across the room like deafening thunder and Corpse felt the vibration of his rage pierce through him like an invisible sword._

_“Leave,” their mother demanded, besom still in hand, “Leave and don’t you dare show your face around our family again. The people are already talking, I won’t tolerate our reputation being tainted because of a wench like you!”_

_Corpse watched as his sister stood up, wobbly on her knees, her skinny body cowered in fear of being hit again, as she, without another word, turned around to walk away._

_Their eyes met._

_So, so many of his memories from his childhood Corpse would later on forget once he grew up. This one, however, he’d never forget, until the day he died._

_His sister’s eyes were bloodshot, the usually brilliantly blue colour that resembled a summer day’s clear sky was now covered with dark, grey clouds, any liveliness and passion drained from her gaze, void and vacuous, empty like an abandoned cabin with many layers of dust._

_She stared at him, and for a split-second Corpse believed she didn’t even recognize who he was._

_Her lip, however, trembled slightly when he looked at her with so many questions, and she used up all the energy she had left to shoot him one single, defeated smile._

_Then, she walked right past him, opening the door wide and disappearing into the terrifying dark of the night._

_Corpse’s hands were shaking, he noticed his parents striding up to him._

_“Corpse, darling, what are you doing up?”, his mother asked with such a sweet tone, the boy thought he’d have to throw up any second._

_He stared at them, stared at the people he had trusted, but all he saw was his sister’s broken soul, and all he heard was her helpless pleas for mercy._

_In one swift moment, Corpse turned around, running out of the door and into the darkness, ignoring his parents’ desperate calls for him as all he ran until his lungs were burning his chest._

_He’d find his sister. He needed her. She was the one who was always there for him, he trusted her, his sister always had a plan for what to do next._

_If she was not their parents’ daughter anymore, he didn’t want to be their son, either._

_He found her, in the little spot they’d discovered a few years ago. She was shivering, Corpse didn’t know if it was because of the cold or her tears._

_He walked up to her and fell into her arms, trying his hardest to hug her as tightly as he could. He wanted to protect her, to make her feel safe, even as a clueless little ten-year-old, he knew whatever had just happened wasn’t right._

_“Corpse?”, she asked quietly, shuffling away a little so she’d be able to look at him better._

_He was crying, too. He hated to see his sister in pain._

_“What are you doing here, troublemaker? You should go back home, it’s dangerous out here.”, she said softly and Corpse only tightened his grip around her even more._

_“I don’t want to go back home, not without you.”, he stated and stared into her eyes sternly for good measure._

_She managed a barely noticeable smile. “I can’t go back home, troublemaker, but you should. It’s late, and I bet you’d rather be in your warm bed than on the freezing forest floor.”_

_“Why did mother hit you?”, he asked, unable to hold his words anymore._

_Why had their parents disowned her?_

_His sister looked conflicted. “I don’t think you’ll understand, Corpse, you should just go home. Maybe I’ll be able to tell you, someday.”_

_“I’ll understand!”, Corpse hurried to say, trying to convince his sister. “I want to know, please, I want to know why mother and father were this angry!”_

_She looked at him for a long time, gently playing with a strand of his fluffy black hair. “I did something that upset mother and father.”_

_Corpse frowned. “What did you do? Did you get in trouble?”_

_His sister’s expression was conflicted. “I suppose you can say that.”_

_“Tell me,” Corpse urged, “I’ve been in trouble before, too, I’m sure they’ll forgive you.”_

_Her eyes seemed distant. “Not this, troublemaker, not this. They’ll never forgive me for what I did.”_

_Corpse felt his own heart break in his tiny chest. “I’ll forgive you, then.”_

_His sister’s mouth widened in surprise, and he noticed a wave of fresh tears running down her pale cheeks. “Thank you, troublemaker.”_

_She sighed, sitting up a bit straighter so their positions wouldn’t be as awkward. “I fell in love.”_

_Corpse’s confusion only grew. “Why is that bad?”_

_She smiled dejectedly. “I fell in love with a girl, Corpse.”_

_He looked at her for a long time. She seemed older, much more mature than he remembered, her features resembling a grown-up more than an adolescent._

_“And? Did you guys do something?”, Corpse asked carefully._

_She stared at him before she let out one soft, quiet giggle. “No, dear brother. All we did was love each other.”_

_“But why were mother and father so furious?”, Corpse uttered as he noticed anger boiling within him._

_Why on earth had their parents treated his sister like that when she hadn’t even gotten into trouble?_

_“It’s not normal for me to like a girl, troublemaker.”, his sister explained gently, patiently._

_“But why? I like girls, too.”, Corpse reasoned as he remembered that one girl he’d seen walk around town and give him a friendly wave a while back._

_She shook her head fondly. “You liking a girl is different, Corpse. You’re a boy.”_

_“I just don’t understand; why is it bad for you to love a girl and for me it’s not?”_

_There were many emotions in her voice as she spoke up. “Because our parents teach us that a boy should love a girl, and a girl should love a boy. That is considered normal, if you’re different, you’re a sinner.”_

Sinner, _Corpse had heard that word at church before. He’d never quite understood what it meant, but he didn’t like the sound of it._

_“That’s stupid.”_

_“Yeah,” she smiled, staring into the distance, “that’s stupid.”_

_“Thank you for being here, troublemaker, but you should go back home now. It’s cold, I’m sure mother and father are worried.”, his sister explained after a while of them just laying on the ground, watching the stars._

_“No.”, Corpse replied stubbornly and she chuckled._

_“You can’t come with me, brother. You are safer at home.”_

_Corpse looked at her in distress. “You won’t come back home?”_

_She avoided his eyes. “I can’t. Mother and father threw me out.”_

_Corpse wanted to reason with her, but he knew she was right. His sister was always right, she always knew everything; he had to believe her that this time, right now, she couldn’t come back home._

_That did not mean he’d just leave her, though._

_“I’ll come with you.”, he announced proudly._

_“No, you won’t.”, his sister replied sternly._

_“I will. I’m not going back home when you’re not there.”, Corpse reasoned but his sister only shook her head in disagreement._

_“I can’t allow that, troublemaker. Mother and father still love you; they won’t treat you like they did me.”, she described to him, but Corpse was having none of that._

_He sat up abruptly, startling even her. “No! I want to come with you, I don’t trust mother and father!”_

_“Corpse,” his sister began as she sat up herself, facing him, “I will have to go far away, I can’t stay here. I will have to find work, find shelter, earn money and get by. You’d have to live in poverty if you chose me, I don’t want you to grow up like that. I need you safe, I’d never forgive myself if something were to happen to you.”_

_It felt too much like a goodbye. Corpse couldn’t even imagine a world where he’d wake up without seeing his sister’s face after she’d walked into his room to draw the curtains and wake him up with so much joy and energy, every morning._

_“Please don’t leave me alone.”, he begged quietly, tears threatening to fall._

_She immediately took him into her arms protectively. Maybe she was crying, too. “We’ll see each other again, troublemaker, I’ll make sure of it.”_

_But when? How many years would Corpse have to wait? How much time would he spend at home, miserable, never knowing whether his sister had even survived the harshness of the real world, whether he’d see her again? To sit there, floating in hope that could drown him any moment, was Corpse’s biggest nightmare._

_He held onto her like she was his lifeline; maybe, that was the case._

_If he didn’t hold her tightly, she might disappear. “What if one day, mother and father think I’m evil, too? I’ll be all alone, then.”_

_He felt her body shake, but both of them knew it was the truth._

_Corpse didn’t know how harsh the real world actually was. He didn’t know how hard it would be for two disowned children, two orphans, to try to navigate a reality where everyone was fending for themselves. He knew none of that, but his heart told him that it would be even harder for just one orphan to do all of that, alone._

_“Promise me,” she started, holding onto him tighter, “promise me that the moment I tell you to go back home, you will.”_

_He didn’t want to vow such a thing, but he had no choice._

_After all, his sister always knew best._

_“I promise.”, he whispered._

_They left the very same night, heading South because his sister told him she’d read stories about beautiful places full of promises of a bright future._

_Corpse knew she felt guilty. He knew she’d much rather have left him at home, safely, and headed out alone._

_But they’d always been a team; wherever his sister went, Corpse would follow._

_They both didn’t know what the real world would bring, they were both clueless, naïve and innocent. But they had each other._

_His sister would have to grow up quicker. Corpse, too. She’d made a very big decision, one that would haunt her for years to come._

_But who could have blamed her?_

_She was just a child, too, after all._

­­­­___

It hurt. Every time Corpse saw people walk into his bar as if their bare feet would be cut with glass shards if they weren’t careful enough, it hurt more and more.

Why did they have to hide? Why had their love been banished, declared a sin, when it was just as pure and selfless as love shared between a man and a woman?

It had never made sense to him, not when he was a child, not now.

His sister, the kindest, most intelligent and caring person he knew, was doomed to burn in hell for all eternity.

That alone was enough to make Corpse understand that sometimes, people were wrong.

Sometimes, they did things that they’d regret, later on. Be it years, decades, centuries or millennia later. It would catch up to them, Corpse knew, but it would take time. He hated that every person he saw let loose in his bar would probably not live to see those days. He wouldn’t, either.

Sighing, he put down the jug he’d just finished cleaning, as his eyes roamed his small, well-hidden tavern.

Everyone shunned by society was welcome in this place, Corpse made sure to provide the safety they never got outside of these dimly lit rooms.

He saw it all; men loving men, women loving women, people who didn’t fit societal norms, people who were born in the wrong body. All of them, united under the same, wooden roof, enveloped in safety and reassurance.

Corpse was proud of this place. He was proud of his guests, too.

Him and his sister had saved up money for years so they’d be able to buy this little resort cabin. They’d both worked hard, because they had one common goal; creating a safe space for those who needed it.

It was an arduous journey, but in the end, Corpse was grateful for having been able to experience it. Little by little, they’d created this little tavern and shaped into what it was today. It took them a long time, but finally, him and his sister had a place they could stay in. Finally, there was some stability.

They worked hard, until one day, they managed to have enough money to buy their own house, a little further away from the city. Corpse considered that his childhood home, as he considered this city his childhood town. To him, there was no life before he’d been adopted by his sister.

He did everything he could with the limited resources he had to protect this place as much as he was able to. It was not well visible; most people would overlook the almost shabby looking tavern on the border of the city, most travellers would much rather dine at the ones in the inner town, rich and posh and catering to their every need. Corpse knew that in terms of business, this location and reputation was not the smartest choice, but it had never once been about the money.

He knew that he’d have to keep his people safe, for more reasons than just one. Most notably, however, he’d never forget the first time he witnessed cruelty that reminded him of his sister, painfully so.

___

_Corpse was 16 years old._

_His sister and him had travelled all around, the first few years had been the hardest._

_Most of his late childhood was a blur of dirty streets, judgemental eyes, the feeling of hunger and fatigue and so, so much cold._

_If it hadn’t been for her, Corpse might have grown resentment for the world within his heart. But her never ending optimism and kindness always brought him back down whenever he felt like the anger in his heart got too much, whenever his compassion was dangling dangerously close to the edge of an abyss._

_She taught him that, if one kept walking with their head high, there was nothing that could bring one down._

_He lived by her teachings, and he trusted her word. After all, out of the two of them, his sister had suffered significantly more than him._

_Insulted, beaten and disowned by her parents. Separated from her first love. Working two, sometimes three jobs so she could afford paying for food for her baby brother and herself. Choosing to give the best shelter, the warmest blanket and finest food to her little brother instead of having it herself. Sometimes sleeping out in the rain, just so her brother could stay dry._

_She’d made countless sacrifices, ones their mother would have never done._

_Corpse had promised himself that one day, he’d repay his sister as much as he could. He’d buy her the best house, he’d learn to cook the best foods so she’d dine like the queen she was, deep down._

_He loved her, more than anyone. He was willing to risk his own life, if only it meant she’d be safe._

_Now, the older and stronger he got, it was finally his turn to shelter her from the rain._

_And the very first time he realized that his sister could be hurt like by her mother’s hand was when he was walking home from a job he’d picked up to financially aid her._

_“Please, spare me, I beg you, please let me go!”, he heard a woman call in pure panic and distress._

_Corpse immediately felt like the situation was incredibly dangerous._

_He started running, following the sound of desperate pleas as he arrived in a dark alleyway, hidden from sight._

_A woman, her clothes torn and her face in agony, was seated on the floor, surrounded by three men. Corpse’s heartbeat picked up when he saw that one of them had a weapon in the form of a wooden club in his hand._

_“Shut up, whore, we saw the way you looked at my sister.”, one of the men growled before he spat at her._

_“Please, I swear, you misunderstand! I would never do such a thing, please let me go!”, she continued begging, but the tallest of the group merely kicked her face with a force so severe her head hit the wall behind her, and Corpse could see that she was starting to go unconscious._

_“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”, Corpse called out with anger pulsing through his veins as the men turned around, eying him curiously._

_“Oh, would you look at that; a friend? Do you know this whore?”_

_Corpse narrowed his eyes. “No, why does it matter?”_

_“Well,” the man began and his friends cackled maliciously, “This wench over here looked at my sister funny. I could practically see the Devil whisper all these temptations into her ear, I could nearly smell those lustful thoughts she harboured for my poor, poor darling sister.”_

_Corpse put his hand into his jacket’s pocket, gripping the object hidden in there tightly. “So? Did she ever walk up to your sister?”_

_“No, but,” the man said as he frowned, “What do you think you’re doing, kiddo? Are you defending a sinner?”_

_Corpse remained silent, slowly lifting his hand._

_The men all started him down, the guy with the sister smirking. “Oh, how righteous of you. But, my dear son, don’t you realize? A sinner can only be pardoned by God.”_

_Bastard._

_Corpse smirked back. “Then you shall be brought before his omniscient Eyes.”_

_He raised his hand that was now grasping a knife, and the man’s eyes looked somewhat nervous. “Lower your weapon, son.”_

_“I won’t,” Corpse declared coldly, noticing the way he raised his own weapon, “Aren’t you being blasphemous, oh father? Judging a sinner, punishing her, as if you were God Himself?”_

_The man’s eyes darkened. “Don’t meddle in business you have to right snooping in.”_

_Corpse only smirked mischievously. “Only if you do the same, oh father. I see your fancy attire, I notice the softness of your hands, don’t you think I know you’re no mere commoner? But oh, you act so mighty, shall we see what happens once an orphaned kid from the streets tries to slice those precious garments and cut open that flawless skin of yours?”_

_Corpse knew the men wanted to fight. He knew they were so angry with his bashfulness, but he was also aware of the fact that they knew they’d not stand a chance._

_Rich and posh, they were born with a silver spoon in their mouths. Not once did they have to fight or worry for their life, not once did they have to take on someone who’d seen death’s ruthless reign of terror in the streets._

_“You’ll burn in hell with her.”, the man spat before he walked past him, his friends following suit._

_Pathetic, they were nothing but filthy cowards._

_Corpse tried to calm his heart, remembering what his sister had taught him, so instead of being angry with them, he resorted to pitying them, instead._

_He ran up to the woman and cradled her in his arms, lifting her up carefully. He’d bring her to his sister, they’d patch her up, she’d be fine._

_Corpse was 16 years old when he decided that he’d do everything in his might to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves._

___

He’d trained for years to be physically strong so if it came down to it, he’d be able to escort out any delinquent aiming to start a ruckus. He had people working in his tavern for security reasons solely, he knew they’d be able to stop any fight.

They kept low, and over the years, Corpse had developed a deeper understanding of people’s body language. He mastered picking up on small hints, and as soon as he’d sense someone’s bad intentions, they’d be led out of his tavern without anyone noticing, most of the time sworn to silence in ways Corpse would rather not disclose.

Oftentimes, they’d had snitches, but whenever a priest or a guard would come to inspect, they’d find no suspicious activity. Corpse was well respected among the town, people trusted him since he’d been around for many years, always helping out with local charities and overall being considered a proper citizen. Of course, he used that reputation to his advantage, managing to always talk his way out of any suspicions the close-minded people might have.

They had a rhythm, his regulars and him; they all knew who to be careful of, they all understood what to do in dangerous situations.

But every once in a while, a traveller might stumble into their humble abode, unaware of its reputation and function. Corpse was especially careful with those, but pretty much always, they left right away since they felt like the tavern was not to their liking.

It would have been quite insulting, if not for the fact that Corpse was incredibly grateful for their behaviour.

So really, they usually didn’t get very many new guests. Most of the time, the same locals would come.

The most memorable group outside of their usual circle was Officer Sapnap and his friends. When they’d first arrived, Corpse had immediately sensed that they had a safe aura, but he needn’t even bother to read them any further since Sapnap had immediately tried to flirt with him.

Really, it was amusing, all Corpse had done was explain to the man that he should be more careful and that unfortunately, he couldn’t return his affections.

The officer had forgotten merely half an hour later. Ever since then, they’d kept coming every few nights, always lifting the spirit of everyone else in the tavern, except for the instances when most of the time, Officer Sapnap would try to win someone’s heart who was absolutely not interested.

But their latest addition had especially stolen Corpse’s heart.

George.

Oh, what a kind gentleman, he was. The moment he’d walked in, Corpse had sensed an air of protection around the man’s head. It only took him a few minutes to figure out that the pretty boy was ambitious, curious, knowledge-hungry, determined and strong-minded. Corpse saw a warrior behind those strikingly brown orbs, and he knew that one day, George would accomplish great things.

Maybe it was fate that he’d walked into his old tavern, that very day.

Referring him to Sapnap was the most reasonable thing the bartender could have done. After all, he’d heard what the two had spoken about, he knew exactly what George was looking for, and he was aware that Sapnap could give him just what his passionate mind desired.

An opportunity.

He trusted George, more than he’d usually trust a stranger. Something about the man was captivating; Corpse was sure it wasn’t just his charming face. He’d not seen determination this strong in a very long time, especially not during days as hopeless as these when the war was raging, taking and taking and _taking_ , robbing people of everything they had, and everything they could have had.

Corpse had noted with pleasure that George seemed to fit right in, and he adored the way the brunette’s guarded eyes softened when he realized that he was safe here.

That was all Corpse ever wanted. This was his legacy.

He never desired to be remembered for great accomplishments, for astounding victories or a legendary reputation. All he wanted was to keep his people safe, as long as he was around, they’d not suffer. Corpse would be there to protect them from all harm.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the heavy door of the tavern opened, and he smiled when his eyes locked with hers.

It was already that late, huh?

“Time to go home, troublemaker.”, his sister said gently, her lover whose hand she held confidently gazing at her fondly.

Corpse sighed contently. “Time to go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!  
> i dunno if anyone's found this, but oh well.  
> sorry for the delay, i was a bit busy with my other series and BitterCr0wn hurt her hand so our planning was postponed a little, we apologize for the inconvenience !! we shall upload two chapters (if all goes well) the following saturday !!  
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed <3 this was a little deep dive into corpse's past and the story behind his little gay tavern lol
> 
> oneshot title; sinners by by lauren aquilina (it's so good, y'all should definitely check it out !!)


End file.
